


Peace Is Laying With You

by TheifOfTime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, also levi lays on the ground wow what a shocker, it's also a bit sad in a melancholy anxious sort of way, its that bittersweet fluff i cant help but write for them, just them cuddling and kissing a little, levi smokes cuz im cliche like that, perhaps a bit ooc but i just wanted fluff sorry, this is just them being cute, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lay there silently for a few moments before Levi opened his eyes a bit. Large turquoise eyes stared unblinkingly back at him. "Eren." Levi sighed and closed his eyes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Is Laying With You

Levi let a plume of smoke curl from his mouth as he gazed disinterestedly up at the sky. He tapped his fingers absently against his leg as he took another long drag from his cigarette. The orangey-pink clouds floated slowly across the sky and he blew another stream of smoke to mingle with the gentle fragile clouds. 

He lay sprawled across the grass, his lazy hooded gaze soaking in his surroundings. He heard the soft rustle of footsteps on grass. He closed his eyes and blew out more smoke. The person stopped walking. Levi drummed his fingers harder. He heard more rustling before the person dropped down to lay beside him. They lay there silently for a few moments before Levi opened his eyes a bit. Large turquoise eyes stared unblinkingly back at him. "Eren." Levi sighed and closed his eyes again. 

The brunette boy took this as an invitation and buried his face in Levi's neck. The warm autumn air enveloped the two boys as they lay in the tall dried grass. They were silent, Eren occasionally placing chaste kisses on Levi's pale neck and Levi rubbing lazy circles on Eren's arm while sucking lethargically on his cigarette. The evening air cooled as the sky begun to darken. Levi stared at the sky and willed to pretty clouds to come back, to envelope them in a soft happiness forever. Eren shuffled around in his place impatiently until Levi sighed and turned onto his side, putting out his cigarette on in the dirt. He hooked his fingers under Eren's chin and tipped the younger boy's face up to his own and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

Eren sighed happily into the kiss and gripped the hem of Levi's shirt. Levi continued pressing sweet kisses to the brunette's lips until both their faces were flushed. Levi pulled away slowly, placing gentle open-mouthed kisses over Eren's cheeks and neck. Eren gave an appreciative sigh and lightly dragged his fingers over Levi's back. Levi nestled his head under Eren's chin and slowly slid his hands up Eren's shirt. Eren buried his face in Levi's hair and breathed in, relishing in the smell of bleach and cotton, a smell the boy had come to instantly connect to Levi. They lay like that, Levi curled up against Eren's chest and Eren wrapped protectively over the smaller boy until the sky had completely darkened. The moon bathed the two of them in a milky light and Eren marveled in the way it illuminated the boy pressed against him. Levi pulled back and gave Eren a crooked smirk. Eren beamed back and Levi huffed a dry chuckle. "Stupid brat." He muttered, bringing his fingers up to trace Eren's jaw. Eren pressed a kiss to Levi's nose and smiled again when the older male scrunched his nose up and rolled his eyes at Eren's childish display of affection.

The grass rustled with wind around them, the soothing noise lulling them to sleep. They awoke hours later, when Eren accidentily kicked Levi in his sleep and Levi had jolted awake, always on guard. Levi sighed wearily and stared down at the younger boy who was completely relaxed with sleep for once. Levi ran his fingers through Eren's mop of hair until said boy stirred and fluttered his eyelids open. He looked at Levi gently, his eyes crinkling up at the corners, smiling without smiling. Levi sighed again, not trusting himself to speak, to break the peaceful atmosphere.

Eren sensed Levi's apprehension and grasped the other male's hands, pulling him back down to lay with him. The sky was alight with stars and they reflected off Eren's eyes, the murky teal color swirling with the little points of light. Levi couldn't look away, bathing in Eren's light. He knew he could never shine so bright, and was content to see the stars shining for Eren, the moon glowing for Eren, himself emanating the softest point of light, just for Eren. Eren tore his gaze away from the stars and gave Levi a soft, pained look. "You're so beautiful. Better than the stars." Eren whispered. Levi smiled tiredly, pulling Eren down for another kiss. They lay there, bodies fitted together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. Created to lie under the stars, arms enclosing each other tight, soft breathing mingling with the cool wind. They sunk into each other, molding together into a single being. They had nothing to say, the sound of their beating hearts enough to keep the darkness away. Levi let his eyes close as he heard Eren's breathing deepen. 

"Stay with me Levi, I don't want to be alone." He heard Eren mumble. Levi stayed silent but pulled Eren closer, letting his eyes drift shut for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first half of this months ago in science class and just found it the other day. I decided to finish it and wow that ended up sadder than expected but ummm hopefully you enjoyed? I sure did. Sorry if there are any spelling errors i tried to spellcheck it best i could! Read and review and have a wonderful day!!


End file.
